


Do it

by ChickenFrappe



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Canine love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Scenting, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Park Seonghwa, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, wolfy gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Seonghwa’s job was to kill the wolf, not fall in love with it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Do it

Seonghwa wasn’t informed of his one job he had to do until he woke up to his phone vibrating to life on his nightstand, he turned, ears sprouted from last night and atop of his head. 

“Hello.” He mumbles into his phone, growing to regret giving Eden his personal number.

“Get over here, we’ve got a few wolves killing in the city last night and some people went missing.”

“A pack?” Seonghwa sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He heard Eden sigh, stressed and tired. 

“No, just two. They ducked back into the woods and we suspect they’re still there. We need you.”

Sometimes Seonghwa hated his job. He was a kitsune, being the only canine at his agency, KQ, he was subjected to a lot of misplaced hatred.

Wolves that were turned, were violent, born wolves had enough sense not to kill everything they saw. He wasn’t a wolf, he was a kitsune. A fucking fox.

Yet he was still treated like shit.

He threw the covers from his body, heading into the bathroom to try and brush the knots from his ears. He struggles a great deal, hissing from the pain until finally, finally, he managed to smoothen them out. Hehad the ability to hide his ears and tails. He’s got 8 now, each tail representing a hardship in life he’s overcome. He earned his first when he was born after almost suffocating inside of his mother.

It takes beyond years of practice, but at fifty-two, he’s had more than enough time.

He finished brushing his teeth and put on his all black uniform, heading out with no more than some toast in the cold morning.

“You’re earlier than usual.” Seonghwa greeted San, the human gave him a look before smirking. San was on the field just as he was. He worked with him twice and the human had almost got him killed once.

“That’s what she said.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes, accepting the coffee cup from him and heading further into the office. It was mostly dead at this time, being five in the morning.

“Glad you took the time to get coffee.” Eden leans back in his chair, turning his attention from the laptop to Seonghwa.” I want these wolves dealt with. They’re freshly changed.” Eden was looking through a file cabinet behind him for a few seconds, mumbling to himself before taking out a small folder. He sets it on the desk for Seonghwa to take.

It’s three pictures, one of both wolves running with a hand in its jaw, and the other bleeding from its side.

“They couldn’t have been changed long before they did this.”

“That’s my point.” Eden groaned.

“They’re probably afraid.” He takes a closer look at the gashes in both wolves.

“Don’t start getting all sympathetic for some mutts. Keep that canine shit home, if you want a dog, buy one.” Seonghwa took in a breath to keep his mouth shut. He cleared his throat and set the pictures back down on his desk.

” I’ll take care of it today. Do we have anything for me to track?” His voice was a tight but he tried to keep himself sane enough. He had almost 20 years on Eden, yet he talked to him like he was a pup.

“We have a few shedding. Some blood and fur. A broken claw. It’s all here.” The plastic ziplock is on the desk, and it looks absolutely disgusting, each is in their own respective clear bag inside of it. He’s have to open each and get a whiff.

“I’ll see if I find them today. “

-

Seonghwa got a few guns from Yunho down in the armory and head out it took slot of bullets to the head to kill a wolf. He offered a few knives but Seonghwa has his own.

Pure silver, coated of course as to not fully kill the wolf. Small amounts can keep it sedated for a few hours.

He took the truck Eden assigned to him and got the keys from Yuqi. She was nice, occasionally. Ever since Seonghwa denied her advances however, she treated him differently.

“He can’t risk losing any of the people here.” Yuqi said, tossing him the keys after finding the number. The vehicles were organized by model, shape and number through one to forty. 

“So he sends me on my own, like I’ll survive two massive wolves.” He complains.

“Bark at it, maybe it’ll understand.” She gives him a tight smile. He shakes his head, and pulls away from her booth to find his car..” Good luck!” She chirps.

-

Seonghwa let out a deep breath once he came to the edge of the woods. He left the caution lights on, as people often came to hike through or just a walk along the trail.

He opened up the pack of his poorly kept evidence, going straight for the bag of fur to make out a scent.

Smelling was always something similar to a high for him. It captivated him, locked out everything around him so he could focus on a single smell in a world full of many. 

He has everything he needs. He gets out the car, two knives on his thigh, a handgun on the other and his own Ak to make sure the job was done.

He’s killed a few  wolves in his time, for the agency and in his childhood to protect himself and his family

He entered past a few tall trees, and the smell alone filled the woods. It was everywhere.

He started, lifting his nose every few minutes to see if it was fresh. The less recent it is, the duller the scent is.

He lets his ears out to swivel around him, taking in every sound that cracks and chirps near him. His head is swimming in it all.

He comes near a river, following it up to where the smell grows stronger and active. He hears the water being scooped up and whimpers, crying and smells a lot of-

Blood. Human blood.

He runs up past a few trees and catches the naked human trying to nurse the gash on his thigh hip.

He matches the smell, but Seonghwa can’t raise his gun. He’s frail and small. Skinny yet covered in the blood of those he killed.

The boy whimpers when he catches Seonghwa, moving to run, instead landing on a rock and letting a scream rip through his throat. Seonghwa quickly follows up, hesitantly turning the boy over to his dismay. He kicks and scratches at Seonghwa, grabbing his arms and trying to throw him off.

“Let me help you.” Seonghwa easily pins his arms to his side, letting the newborn wolf breath out his exhaustion and stare up and Seonghwa with yellow eyes.” I can help.” He grunts and struggles once more.

“You’re going to kill me!” He cries.” Please let me go, don’t kill me!” He tosses his head back and shrills painfully.

The wolf is crying, sucking in a breath and screaming a sob into the air.

“I’m not going to kill you.”

“Yes you are, you kill everyone who gets turned! You kill your own kind!” He shouts and manages to knee Seonghwa weakly.

“I’m not a wolf!”

“Don’t give me that shit, your a dog, asshole!You let humans tell you to kill your own fucking class. You’re not any better, you’re not one of them!”

“You were once human.” Seonghwa tries to keep the wolf from rolling around any more , especially with his wounds.

“And you’ll never be a human. You’ll always be second class, bastard.” He’s trying once again to get a hold on Seonghwa, but he takes both of his tiny wrists in his hand and keeps them pinned.

“My friend was killed last night by your buddies.” He spits.

“He killed someone.” Seonghwa argues.

“He was trying to protect me. He changed me two months ago and he was fucking killed. He was a born wolf!”

Seonghwalets the boy go and sits back on the ground. He tries to think but nothing comes to mind at all. He can only mutter, ”I’m sorry.” 

“No you’re not.” He laughs.” You kiss up to them, you’re just like them. Changed wolves don’t go crazy, I remember everything from last night, I was sane!”

“We don’t know that!” Seonghwa yelled back.

“Because you massacre us! We’re being hunted into extinction!” Seonghwa never thought of it like that. He flattens his ear along his head and the wolf backs up.” Ever fucking think your little human friends don’t want to live with things they don’t know about! Our bodies burn off sedatives, we can survive poison. They can’t get- they can’t study anything on our behavior.”

” I’m sorry... “ Seonghwa shakes his head.” I-I”

“They lied to you, then.” He tilts his head, eyes brightening to an amber as his anger dissolved.” I used to think the same, but I recall everything. I wasn’t rabid, it was me save for my two extra legs.”

Seonghwa chuckles through his tears, quickly wiping them on his sleeve and standing.” I have a few, um.” He starts, feeling around the pockets in his pants. He opens one and gathers the bandages into his palm.

-

“I’m Hongjoong.” The wolf cuts the silence like a knife.. He sits still as Seonghwa wraps his leg and a little over his hip.He tries to sit still at least. When he presses down on the bandages to make sure they’re tight, he whimpers and flinches away.

“Seonghwa.” He carefully gathers his legs ,moving the wolfs arm to hook around his neck as he picks up the boy, hearing him hiss in pain as his body bent. He carried the boy back to where him and his friend used to ‘live’ with his direction.There was a large tent hooked up to the tree where he presumed they slept and ate.

“We only came here when there was a full moon expected .” Seonghwa stepped into a bit of the wood they had burned for the night. It had been put out not too long ago. 

Hongjoong entered the tent and came out with a blanket to wrap himself in.” Changing was a sort of, experiment.”

“What do you mean?” Seonghwa lifted his head from the wood and stares at Hongjoong. 

He sits at the edge of the tent, running his fingers through his hair. ” If I went insane as the people say, I wanted him to kill me. If not I wanted to go to court, and have these massacres ended.To have wolf hunting illegal and shelters for those to learn how to adapt.”

”That’s suicidal.” The fox mumbles.He stides across the camp to where Hongjoong is sitting. He tilts his head to get a better look at the blood seeping through his side. It’s taking longer than usual for a wolf to heal.“You’ll have to have a lot of proof.” Seonghwa chuckles. “They don’t listen to anyone, especially a wolf.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll help you.” Seonghwa sat in front of him.” I will.” He was used, no matter how old he was, he was naive like a child. He thought he was saving people, saving innocent lives.

“You’ll lose your amazing salary.” Hongjoong smiles, eyes closing into crescent. Even covered in dirt blood and scars, he was pretty.   
  


-

No one knew of Hongjoong as a human, save for his own trustworthy friends who were also born wolves. Hongjoong was passionate and a bit obstinate, he learns.

He took him home with him that night, and joyous as it was he was healing up, Hongjoong stunk. Badly.

“Yeah, being a badass dog also comes with the smell.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly as Seonghwa ran a bath for him.

“You smell like death.” He remarked, wiping the smile from his face and replacing it with a scowl.” It’s worse that I’m a fox.” He curses his excellent sense smell, covering his nose with his shirt since his hands matched the scent.

“It’s not that bad.” Hongjoong whines.

“It’s that bad.” He fills the bath with vanilla scented bubbles and stirred his hand through it a few times.” Get in.”

Hongjoong stepped into the tub, hissing once his thigh met the hot water. He looked at Seonghwa with a little pout, trying once more to let the water surround him. He sighed, easing down a little further. The water became a little murky with twings and dirt, but Hongjoong was getting clean. Blood seeped through the bandages and into the water.

Seonghwa offered to wash his hair for him, scrubbing his head clean of debris and the filth of someone else’s blood. It was such a mess, he had to comb through his hair at unknown lumps keeping him from running his fingers through.

“So you remember everything of last night?”

Hongjoong hums, looking down into the water below and sighing.” What will you tell the boss man?”

“Your scent wore off in the river and I couldn’t track you. He can’t question that.”

“Oh.” A silence falls on the bathroom safe for the sound of the shampoo being movedaround in his hair.” I’m sorry if I’m complicating things...”

“Don’t be. If anything, you’re hope for future mates and wolves worldwide. You’ll be bumped up, you’ll gain more rights.Certain things humans do will become illegal.” He reassures him.

“When the moon isn’t up, we’re all human.” Seonghwa pulls his head back a little to rinse the suds from his hair.

”That was very poetic, Hongjoong.” He laughs and the boy turns in the water.  “At least you smell human.” Hongjoong gasps dramatically and draws a laugh from the kitsune.

His tails usually come out when he’s fully relaxed, and they have. The sun is almost down, Hongjoong is dressed in a shirt and some sweatpants, both way too big for him but they’ll do until they gather his own from his apartment.  


Seonghwa was going to record his every action as a wolf for a month. 

He needed to prove Hongjoong was capable of common sense and understanding even as a wolf without any signs of past training.

There was meant to be five full moons for the month.

“I want to um..” Hongjoong started awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers as he approached the fox.” I want to thank you for you know...” he continues, clearing his throat before meeting his eyes.” Not lighting my ass up.” 

Seonghwa giggled.

“No problem.” He knew anyone else without thought would’ve killed him. They would’ve done their job, and left with his body dragging on the ground.

He ordered them both take out for dinner as Seonghwa didn’t care for the idea of standing in front of the stove for more than five minutes.

Being both of the canine family, Seonghwa didn’t mind Hongjoongs rejection of the guest room. He snuggled into the sheets with Seonghwa, immediately cuddling into the foxes warmth.

His tails occasionally brushed against his legs or his face, but they were extremely soft. They were black as his hair was, a few having grey streaks along them. They were nearly as tall as Hongjoong. He would run his fingers through the one closest to him, petting the soft fur and cuddling them when Seonghwa turned in his sleep.

Seonghwa turned a lot in his sleep. He’d whine and shift once more. He woke up four times every hour or so with his chest rising and falling heavily.

“Nightmares?”

“One, yeah.” Seonghwa nodded and fell back against his pillow. Hongjoong fits his head under his chin as most wolves did to pack members, holding Seonghwa in his tiny arms.” Go back to sleep.” Seonghwa muttered,” Ill be up for a while.”

“I’m here.” He mumbles, voice full of sleep and fatigue from the day. He didn’t let go and instead pulled his head onto his chest.” No one can hurt you while I’m right here.” He ran his fingers through his hair and brought him back to sleep. It took a while for the fox to actually relax. He was tense, extremely stiff in his sleep as well as restless.

-

His phone woke him up once again today.

“Yes, Eden.” Seonghwa groaned.

“Did you take care of the wolf?” Eden questioned. He heard the human typing on his laptop quickly.” You didn’t return yesterday, I started to get worried.”

“The wolf must’ve been gone from last night. I lost his scent at the river.”

“Shit.” Eden cursed.” Well if it escapes to the next city, they’ll have to take care of it.” Eden sighed.” I’ll take your report later, get some rest kid.”

Hongjoong hugs him from behind. A few of his tails are wagging gratefully.

“I can make breakfast.” He offers.

“Can you even cook?” Seonghwa raises a brow and earns a kick from Hongjoong.

“Of course I can! I’ve been living alone since I was 19, I can cook!” He sits upfrom the bed and stumbles around it in the darkness, nearly bumping his foot against the side of the bed. His big toe wasn’t so lucky.

Hongjoong wasn’t wearing his sweatpants anymore when he hopped from the room to the bathroom.

Seonghwa followed after him, finding a spare toothbrush in the cabinet, opening the pack and giving it to the wolf. Seonghwa brushes his own teeth, eyes closed as he did it.

“You can go back to sleep, kid.” Hongjoong mocked, earning a shove from the fox.

“I’ll be fine. I slept good the last few hours. Thanks for that.” Hongjoong wraps his arm around his waist, talking with his mouth full of foam.

“I used to have a lot of nightmares, I know how it feels.” He spit into the sink, Seonghwa’s face reading nothing but disgust.

“Gross.”

Fortunately, Hongjoong actually can cook. He made seonghwa a few pancakes and eggs, only one pancake burning when he was distracted with whisking. It wasn’t that bad though.

Hongjoong was very touchy. He mentioned hating skinship as a human, yet he couldn’t help but act on it as a wolf. It became apart of his routine, his life. It was his way of bonding and learning his pack mates.

There wouldn’t be a full moon for the next few days, but he’d be able to shift on his own if he tried hard enough.

The main problem is duringa full moon is when most of the rumors were made about freshly turned wolves.

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong whines desperately. It was almost two in the afternoon. Seonghwa was planning on delivering his report to Eden, constantly pushing the wolf away so he could get dressed properly.

“I’ll be back in about 20 minutes, tops.” He promised. He gathered the gun he brought with him and placed everything in the car. Hongjoong stood on the porch, nothing but a shirt, not even any socks to shield his feet from the spring air. He pouted as Seonghwa drove off, putting up his middle finger to respond to the wave.

Seonghwa has to drive around the entire building this time, as opposed to just parking in the agent lot. He took the car down and parked it back in space 40.

“Hey.” Yuqi simply said as he slid the key across to her. She looked up from her phone,giving a smile that could mean one of two things.

She was bored, or she was horny.

Seonghwa couldn’t entertain her with a wolf waiting for his presence back at the house. He had written his report on one of the extra forms he had at his own home. 

Eden wasn’t at his office when he travelled up for him. He looked around the office, even asking Wooyoung if he’d seen the man.

“Last I seen him he was signing off on a new shipment.”

Seonghwa went down once more to the parking lot, eyes blown wide at the sight before him.

Brand new motorcycles, he felt the itch to wag his tail at the design. They were black the signature gold of the agency name in the side of the bike going down its entire length. There were four bikes in total, each of them stood up amazingly in a neat line. Yuqi and Yunho got to move each once and basically test ride their new amazing bikes.

“Oh hey. These will be for our field agents. I figure you and San will enjoy these.” Seonghwa watches Yuqi drive it down into the parking lot and set the bike in a new space across from the larger trucks.

“Here’s my report.” He hands it to him, and Eden takes it, quickly skimming it over than attaching it to his keyboard.

” You could take a test ride.” He offers, but Seonghwa shakes his head.

“I don’t know how to ride a motorcycle...” Seonghwa said nervously, key his eyes were stuck on the third one Yunho was taking in.” Never learned.”

“Mingi’ll train you next week for them. We still have two more and then we can work everything out.”

“Two more?”

“Our medical team.” Eden reminds him. Seonghwa claps his hands together when the man gives him a peek of the slightly different design of the bikes. They had of course storage space in the back and side, the streak this time in red as opposed to the gold of KQ.

Getting home was a new experience. He usually walked in to nothing but emptiness. No lights on, no one humming and the tv was off. Now, entering his home, he sees Hongjoong peeking from the kitchen with a pancake stuffed in his mouth, syrup smeared over his cheeks and his arms wide to pull Seonghwa into a hug. The tv was playing a cartoon Seonghwa had on my heard of but never watched. He never really watched tv. It all seemed like propaganda for humans.

“You’re messy.” He complains, though he still greets the wolf. Hongjoong gives him this liberation he doesn’t get from humans. He can’t do certain things to his human ‘buddies’,as they wouldn’t understand the mannerisms. They’d say he’s being touchy, rather than polite.

“Will you cook dinner?” Hongjoong looked up at him as if he was his world right now. He could see the need past the wolves eyes for Seonghwa to slave away in the kitchen for him.

“Lunch barely started and you’re already concerned with dinner.”

“I have a fast metabolism, ok!” Hongjoong whined.” There’s also a moon tonight, I checked again. Do I stay here or..?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Seonghwa took of his jacket and headed for the kitchen to wash his hands.” If you claim you’re sane, you should be able to stay here. “

“Can I still sleep with you.” He grips Seonghwa’s shirt from behind, trying to get a glimpse of Seonghwa as he rinsed his hands.” I know I take up a lot of space as a wolf, but-“

He nearly blushed at the suggestive words flying from his mouth.

“Of course.” He turns with a tight smile.

“Let your tails out.” He complained.” You’re home now. You don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not pretending.” Seonghwa, plucks his forehead. He doesn’t hold them in any longer. They cascade down to the floor, stretching about while Seonghwa went to his room so he could change into something more comfortable.

Hongjoong followed him, watching the older strip and redress from the edge of the bed.

“You’re fucking ripped.” Hongjoong blurts out.

Hongjoongs confidence level was something Seonghwa respected and envied.

“Thank you.” He ties the strings on his sweatpants, finally giving Hongjoong the pack attention he’s been craving.

That’s what they are now, a pack, Seonghwa’s only pack mate, as he is to Hongjoong.

“We need a bad ass name for our pack. Like the Backbreakers or something.” Hongjoong brings the fox to a fit of giggles in the bed, his shoulders shaking until he flipped on his back, away from Hongjoong.” Too corny?”

“Way too corny.” Seonghwa agrees.

“How ‘bout like...Aurora.”

“Sounds pretty.” Seonghwa hums.

“And we only come out at night. You get loose at night, I become a sexy wolf.” He sits up on his knees and waits for Seonghwa to answer. He’s giggling once more and earns a slap on the chest.” This is serious, we’re going to be a badass pack and we need a name if we’re kicking ass.”

“Hongjoong, we are not kicking ass...”

“Yes we are, metaphorical ass.” Hongjoong argued. He takes Seonghwa’s hand in another pack gesture, rubbing his cheek against his palm. He’s lived alone most of his life. Things like this was extremely unusual to him, but with Hongjoong it’s almost like he’s been missing out. It makes him feel warm and accepted.

He’s been a phantom most of his life.

“Hey, you’re thinking too much.” Hongjoong shuffles closer.”Let me clean you, tonight.”

“Clean me?”

“It’s basic wolf bonding. It’ll make you feel better.” Seonghwa raises a brow.” It’s like, nice.”

“Amazing description.” Seonghwa jokes, clapping along while Hongjoong laid down beside him once more.

“It makes you feel bonded, you know. I used to think it was a joke until I experienced it. It’s nice.” He says once more.

“Ok.” He easily agreed to Hongjoongs surprise.

“Really?” He jolts up.

“Yeah, why not. We’re a pack now, right. My only concern is I just- I haven’t shifted in so long. It’s been 30 years now.”

“30- you look like you’re 20, no offense.”

“I’m a kitsune, Joongie. I’m 52.” He laughs.

“You look so...”

“Young.” Seonghwa finishes for him.

“I’m 24 yet I look like I’m a miserable 40 half the time.” Seonghwa turns over and laughs louder than he has in a while. It wasn’t a fake laugh or a sarcastic chuckle. It was genuine, loud.

-

Seonghwa put out one large bowl he usually used for mixing. It was filled with water, and carefully set in the kitchen for Hongjoong. He was expected to turn any minute now. He had bought steak and chicken earlier and cleaned it even as Hongjoong said he’d be fine. He even chopped it because he was worried of the wolf choking on it, as silly as it was.

He heard Hongjoong growl deep from the living room, the couch moving back some as he stood up and shedded Seonghwa’s shirt. His skin was burning, red hot and stretching. His bones slid together and cracked in a deafening way. The wolf fell to the ground, Seonghwa’s backing up against the fridge as the fur bursted from his skin and took over completely.

His head absorbed by massive teeth and a broad chest.

His arms bent horrifically, hands shaping out into paws and his back snapping apart. 

A tear falls from Seonghwa’s eye at the sight alone. The newly changed wolf shakes it’s fur, golden eyes turning to Seonghwa. He let out a growl,not deadly, but to communicate. His head dropped low, body language as his only resort to understanding as he approached Seonghwa. He grew massive, his short human form was a dwarf compared to this. His fur was black with patches of white on his tail, underbelly and paws, and just the tip of one ear.

He licks Seonghwa’s face and the fox smiles, holding his head between his hands and laughing with relief. He was normal. He was still Hongjoong.

Unlike the wolf, Seonghwa could shift less painfully. It was a lot smoother of a transition compared to the wolf, less painful and more of a flow rather than bones breaking.

“Ok.” Seonghwa sighed, moving to finish chopping the two steaks while Hongjoong whines in protest.

“No begging.” He points at the wolf.” He tosses him a piece of chicken and he swallows it, whole.

Seonghwa sets the cutting board down on the floor, and let Hongjoong eat while he cleaned off his hands. He didn’t however. He looked at Seonghwa, ears rising and his tail moving from side to side.

He looked down at the meat, and back up and Seonghwa. He pushes a few pieces over with his nose , and snorts. He can imagine his voice perfectly.

“Come eat with me.” He’d whine and bounce in his chair almost like a child until Seonghwa sat down.

“Give me a minute.” He hesitates before lifting his shirt above his head. Hongjoong does a sort of purr.” Don't be a perv.” Seonghwa blushes, though Hongjoong has seen him naked more than once now.

It takes him a while to get back into it. He’s pacing and trying to relax. It hurts a little each time he starts, as it’s been over a decade of holding himself in.

He cried and drops, but let’s it happen. Seonghwa scream from behind the island become a wail. He’s crying now, but even through this he feels free.It used to be as simple as a two second pinch. It’s work now, it’s a painful push of his own limits. He screams once more, back arching in before he lets the fox completely take over. It becomes a delicate howl, his tongue flopping out and panting along the kitchen floor. 

Hongjoong comes along side him, sniffing his much, much smaller form. His body was slim, legs short and the roles have reversed. Seonghwa looks up at Hongjoong, no taller than the wolf’s leg. It takes him a while to get his footing. He stumbles like a baby horse.

With some encouragement from the wolf, he’s able to have enough stability to walk without completely flopping.

He enjoyed some cut up steak, all eight tails rising to dance above his back. He was happy. He was actually happy, a little sore, but happy.

-

He was small enough to fit between Hongjoong’s paws as he dragged his tongue up his back and between his ears. He cleaned him thoroughly,Seonghwa letting out soft growls of his own as his eyes squeezed shut.

He hides himself to look human and they still don’t accept him. He looks nothing like Hongjoong in terms of size, shape and even the amount of tails, yet the wolf has only shown him compassion with their first meeting on either side of a gun.

The night passed smoothly. Hongjoong human by morning, his fingers holding Seonghwa’s fur while he slept almost like a baby. 

However, he had to pee.

He managed to ease away from him, hopping around his home until he nudged the bathroom door open with his snout. He whines, but this time it’s more easier to make the transition. His skin is flushed red when he makes it back to his human form, eyes closed and hissing in pain, but he did it.

He used to sink to help him stand and stumble his way to the toilet, gratefully emptying his bladder and sighing through it.

He carried Hongjoong to bed and set him down in the mattress, covering his body with the the blankets and leaving the wolf to catch up on his sleep. Shifting was energy on consuming and at times, wolves slept for entire days to recover.

He left a note that he’d be back late while being on the field with San today. It was nearly four o’clock when he headed into work, black hair a little messy and his body aching, but he’ll make it.

“You ready?” San asks, motioning towards the coffee, but Seonghwa denies it. San shrugs it off and leads the older down to the parking garage where the new bikes stood.

“Don’t get all happy, we’re taking the truck today.” San reminds him. He gets into the front seat to do a run with San. He had a man he was suppose to get, a drug lord recently said to be in the city. He’s rumored to be working with young women, selling them and having a few pack his drugs for export. He’s heard rumors of the horrors they faced with with. Nothing but absolute pain.

Seonghwa tracks him in a restaurant, but the man isn’t there.

The evidence he’s working with is a pen.

A fucking pen.

“You couldn’t have got anything better?” Seonghwa complains, the smell of ink interfering with the mild scent of the pen. There wasn’t nearly enough to actually find his places of interest.

“That’s all I got.” San sighs.” This guy is constantly paranoid, he cleans up everything behind him.”

“I’d imagine”, Seonghwa hums. Silence laid down in the car sacs did Seonghwa trying to get a scent from the pen.

“Eden was taken into police custody today.” San breaks it painfully.

“What?” Seonghwa snaps his head to him, the human nodding his head as he tapped the wheel.

“Something to do with Yuqi.” He turns to the fox.” I don’t know, but everyone is talking about it.” 

-

Seonghwa tailed a bodyguard with San for hours, and then had to write a report of every stupid thing he did at 11 in the fucking night.

“You look miserable.” Yunho came into his office with a stack of weapons forms of his own.” We got a shipment of new guns and we had to send back every single one.”

“Why?”

“None of them went off, they all clicked or failed.” Yunho give him a gentle smile and a pat to somehow encourage him. He shut the door behind him gently for the kitsune to work.

Not too long after Yunho left, there was a knock at his door, a familiar heap of white hair and black roots seen from the window above. 

Everyone is staring at the small unknown little thing walking into his office with a plastic bag surrounding what looks like a styrofoam container.

Hongjoong comes in with a smile adorning his face and brightening his entire shitty day. He shuts the door and sets the bag down on his desk.” I brought you dinner.” He opens it and reveals steaming shrimp alfredo and two hot dogs that got smushed in the sauce.

” Thank you, Joongie.” Seonghwa smiles.

Hongjoong grimances.

“What?”

“You don’t smell like me.” Seonghwa turns his head up and takes a smell of himself.

Hongjoong rounds the desk and sits himself in his lap immediately, pressing his face into his neck.

“Hongjoong-“ Seonghwa stammered to get the wolf away, but he placed himself firmly on his lap.

“I don’t like it when you don’t smell like me.” He says into his neck. He scents him completely making the fox stink of him. Where as humans couldn’t pick it up, Hongjoong could, and that’s all that mattered.

“Are you satisfied?” Seonghwa chuckles but Hongjoong shakes his head.

Seonghwa leaves that night with a half even container of food( mostly by Hongjoong) and eyes digging into his back as he ushered Hongjoong out to his car.

“Did you walk here?” Seonghwa comes to ask and Hongjoong shakes his head.

” Took the bus. I felt lonely.” He pouted.

“I’m sorry, Joongie.” He says once again. He gave his hand to Hongjoong for the wolf to press his cheek against.

-

Recording Hongjoong as a wolf of class and respect was easier than he presumed. He had a voice recording of his actions as both human and wolf over the span of two weeks. There was a lot of information to take in, so much to understand.

Hongjoong wanted a wolf lawyer, specifically. There weren’t many wolves in the job with the experience, but he was sure there was one somewhere for him.

He needed the support, badly. His last line of defense would be to lock the doors and come in as a wolf. Panic, yes. Affective, probably not, but he needn’t sway the public. He needed the judge. He ended up representing himself with only help from Seonghwa as his witness.

It was their first official day in court. Seonghwa had dressed Hongjoong sharp, but now as a wolf, a suit was constricting him.

“He’s a wild animal.”District attorney seemed to be good at riling up the court.” Your honor, I’ve evidence of wolves killing people, innocent people at random in violent ways that cannot be appropriately describes.” You claim you are a wolf of ‘class’ correct?” He twists around to Hongjoong who’s fiddling with his sleeves.

“No, I said as a wolf I was sane. I didn’t kill anyone. Those who did were already cruel people before they were changed.”

“So you’re saying society is the problem? Us humans are raising people to be killers.”

“Well you can’t be a killer unless your mother somehow raised you to be one.” Hongjoong responded.” Point is, you’ve seen the evidence me and my colleague presented, he’s still very much alive. Wolves that have been put down in the past were afraid and-“

“Bullshit.” The court starting chattering once again. Both for and against him but he can’t seem to tell which is more. Hongjoong unbuttons a few buttons on his shirt to get some air to circulate a bit more. The gavel slammed down about seven times before people quieted down.

-

It’s become a routine now. He’d wake up, he’d go to court, and Seonghwa would hold his hand under the table while they defended themselves.

Seonghwa didn’t lose his job, at least not yet. Eden was no where to be found.

“Where were you on April 19th.”

“My mission to kill Kim Hongjoong, An allegedly changed wolf out of control in Seoul.”

“And you didn’t kill him, why?”

“He didn’t match what was told to me. He wasn’t rabid or fearless. He was like a cornered animal afraid for its life.” Seonghwa recalled.” I didn’t shoot him, because he would’ve killed me already if he was what the claims made him out to be.” His voice was calm and at times the defender turned to walk away from him with anger tearing at his seams.

“What did you do after you encountered this wolf?”

“I wrapped his wounds and took him home.”

“To his home?”

“To my home.”

“What did he do when he got there?”

“I cleaned him, clothed him, and fed him.”

“What did he do after his first turning?”

“He assured me that he wasn’t a beast with submissive body language.”

“And describe what that looks like to the jury for us.”

“His ears were flattened and his head was low, tail between his legs and his eyes down. He’s-“

Seonghwa had a headache. He threw threw his body down on the couch with Hongjoong soon coming ontop of him. He looked grim, saddened and he let out an exasperated sigh, before holding Seonghwa’s face between his hands.

“We did it.” He cried, head falling down on his chest.” We fucking did it.”

“You did it.” Seonghwa pat his back with a smile.

“I wouldn’t have been able to if you didn’t help me.” He tried to wipe is face but the tears didn’t stop. He took in big gulps of air and let them out with a sob.” We fucking did it, man.”

Hongjoong got up and stumbles to the bathroom, shedding his suit and started to run a bath.” You coming?” He peeked his head from the bathroom, Seonghwa reluctantly stretching from the couch and following the wolf.

He popped each button down slowly, loosening his tie as he did so with Hongjoong throwing one of the many bathbombs into the water.

“Do you know if your boss is coming back?” Hongjoong tosses another orange one in for the hell of it. The water was a mixture light orange and a little purple still dissolving behind Hongjoong.

“Yuqi accused him of raping her.” Seonghwa quickly sunk into the water, Hongjoomg sitting across from him with his arms fanning out along the edge of the tub. Each tail slid over the edge of the tub and hit the floor.” I wouldn’t know if it was true or not. Yuqi has her ways, yet Eden is also-” He sinks a little deeper into the water, relaxing in the warmth” weird.”

“Don’t sleep, I don’t wanna see you drown.” Hongjoong crawls over to him and sits in his lap. He grabs his face, Seonghwa assuming it’s another pack gesture, yet he doesn’t expect the warm lips connecting to his own. He doesn’t move.

He sits there, letting Hongjoong kiss him until he pulls back and looks down at Seonghwa.

He pulls him back down for another, hands finding his hips quickly and squeezing him where the scar resides. He trails his wet hand up to his hair, pulling as he sits up more to deepen the kiss.

The wolf dugs his fingers into his arm, moaning against his lips until their tongues met. He doesn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to ever pull away from Seonghwa, ever.

“We can’t fuck in the bath, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa chuckles over his lips deeply. A shiver runs up Hongjoongs back deliciously.

“Why not?” He whines, each kiss moving down Seonghwa’s jaw towards his neck where he sucks against the wet skin.” I want to be your mate.” Hongjoong looks up at him.” I don’t want to ever leave you.”

“I thought wolves only went after virgins.” Hongjoong laughs against his skin, nipping into he junction of his neck and shoulder.

“I don’t care.” He grinds his hips down against him.” Let me mark you.” He ran his finger over his neck justabove his collarbone.” Right here, where everyone can see it.”

“Do it.” Hongjoongs eyes widen, but he’s on him immediately, biting into his skin and sucking harshly against against it. He doesn’t pull away until he tastes blood, delicately licking over the mark and soothing over the pain.”He nuzzles it, a little blood on his nose as he scents him once more. Warmth pools into belly as Seonghwa touches his back. It’s so simple, yet it brings excitement to his body.

“Since you don’t want to fuck in the tub.” He gets up, pulling at the drain and letting the water slowly disappears. He takes a towel and begins to dry off, handing one to Seonghwa once he got out.

Just before Seonghwa finished Hongjoong is pushing him back into the room, kissing him until the fox’s body hits the bed and he crawls on top of him.

Hongjoong trails wet kisses down his stomach, kissing over each scar he’s seen along his front and stopping just short on his abdomen. He takes ahold of his length, squeezing it and drawing a gasp from Seonghwa. He trails his tongue up the head of his cock, Seonghwa tossing his head back and landing a hand on his hair. He doesn’t grip it, but leaves the weight of his hand alone.

Hongjoong sucks along the tip, slowly going down until his throat protests. He pulls up, swirling his tongue around him, being sure to get the fox slick before he climbed back over him.

Seonghwa sits up on his elbows hands findinghis thighs as Hongjoong struggles with his own hormones rushing him.

“Be careful.” Seonghwa chided.” Go at your own pace.” Hongjoong took him all in one go, the fox gripping his thighs right and swearing under his breath.

“S-shit!”

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong moans as if the older had done something magnificent. As if he was playing his body like a guitar and plucking each string so beautifully. He braces his hands against his chest, head lolling to the side with sweet moans leaving his lips. Seonghwa fully moans against him, delicately stroking his fingers up his sides. He wants to touch him, touch every part of him.

“Oh my god, Seonghwa.” He moans his name once again, each time his ass meets his hips he moans, pleasure coursing through him like a bullet hurdling through the air. Seonghwa brings him down harder each time, the wolfs leg giving out beneath him and letting Seonghwa effortlessly left him with each stroke. His hair chopped his vision of the fox, his tails spread out below him beautifully, only a few shifting with his movements against the bed.

He rolls over and pins the wolf beneath him, lips finding each other in a messy kiss. He thrusts into him, Hongjoong breaking it with his own sensitivity. His lips stayed above his however, breaths mixing until they were breathing in each other’s lust.

“Seonghwa” he says again, the fox growling against his ear in pure bliss. He lifts his leg further, grabbing the wolfs neck and turning his neck to drink in the sight of him.

“Look at me.” Hongjoong didn’t pull his eyes away, nails digging into his forearm as Seonghwa sped up, each thrust hitting a bundle of nerves that sent Hongjoong to heaven and back. He claws at him, throwing his head back and moaning aloud for Seonghwa, howling for him.

“Please.”

“I’ll give it to you.” Seonghwa connects their foreheads, hand fisting his cock and stroking him to each rough thrust. He pulls a whine from Hongjoong, the wolf arching his back off the bed. Hongjoong’s body tenses, holding into the fox, claws scratching along his back until they burned a white fire into his skin, red marks pulling down his back. His own digging into Hongjoongs thighs until the wolf gasped sharply.

He breathes out finally, white ropes wrapping around Seonghwa’s hand and along his chest, eyes squeezing shut tightly.

“Where do you want it?” Seonghwa mumbles against his ear, the wolf gripping the back of his neck and pulling him back to catch his eyes in his own amber orbs.

“In me.” 

-

Seonghwa hadn’t slept so amazing in a long, long time. He opened his eyes to the sun peeking in though the slots of his curtains, hitting his face with a warm kiss that brings him away from the bed.

He hears Hongjoong humming and frying something in the kitchen. He hears water boiling. He takes his time to get up, throwing on a pair of sweatpants as he left the room with the quiet click of the door.  


He finds the wolf pouring two cups of tea and setting the kettle on the counter as he turns back to the stove.” 

Seonghwa silently approaches the wolf, wrapping his arms around his waist and earning a satisfied hum in return.” He kisses the side of his face, turning the stove down a little to Hongjoong’s dismay.

“You were burning it.” He presses another kiss along his neck.

“I was not.” He argues, swatting Seonghwa’s hand around his waist.” It just cooks faster up high.”

Hongjoong was completely naked, his legs and ass covered in Seonghwa,he couldn’t complain. He stuffs his face in the junction of his neck, taking in his scent and earning a giggle from the wolf. He pulls away, neck craning at his nose tickling him.” What?” He asks, a smile taking over his features once Seonghwa takes him in again.

“I like it when you smell like me.”


End file.
